Navigating complex user interfaces in a computing environment typically requires a combination of several different input devices that are each configured to provide a specific type of output. While a keyboard can be used to enter text or other characters, a mouse, stylus, or touchscreen input may be required to point a cursor and/or select an interface element rendered by a display device. These traditional interface devices, however, may not be feasible to use when interacting with the complex computing interfaces and display devices associated with a vehicle.
Among other things, the safe operation of a vehicle demands focus and attention that would not generally allow a user to interact with keyboards or other traditional input devices to interact with vehicle control systems and displays. Further, the operator of a vehicle may not be able to manipulate input devices that require more than one hand to use while the operator is driving the vehicle. In addition, the configuration and the limited amount of the space inside of vehicles generally cannot support multiple traditional input devices.